Royal Flush
by angelxdevilspawn
Summary: Itachi, the all powerful ANBU captain, is being raped at night. And he needs to find out who has the guts to take him on and make him pay dearly...that is, if he can find him... Non Massacre fic, Yaoi, Rape...


Itachi breathed hard, his senses on alert. It was pitch dark and he knew it was a genjutsu. At the level that he was, he really didn't need his hands to dispel it, however, he found that he was unable to do so. And he had to admit that for the first time since he was a child he was truly afraid. Fear was always in the face of the unknown and at some level Itachi was always prepared for whatever was thrown at him. But this, this was a position he'd never expected to find himself in.

In the dark of the night Itachi found himself cuffed to the bedpost, on _his_ bed, in _his_ bedroom. It was hard enough to believe someone got through his protective barriers, but to cuff him as well as lock him in a genjutsu he couldnt dispel? Yes, Itachi was scared.

He could hear heavy breathing of just one other in the room, but he could not sense their chakra despite the proximity. He could sense the person pacing up and down in slow deliberate movement and he wondered why he or she hadn't struck yet. So he waited patiently for the person to make their move. He needed to know what their intention was. Yes Uchiha Itachi was scared, but he wouldnt be an Uchiha if he couldnt hold his own under such circumstances. If it was torture, the person was looking for, he'd find that Uchiha Itachi didnt go down easy, or go down at all if he could help it.

Therefore, to say that Itachi was shocked when soft hands caressed his slender waist would be an understatement. It was so utterly opposite of what he'd expected that he'd almost gasped. His breath quickened. the caresses were soft but firm. Strong arms moved under his shirt in an agonizingly slow pace, pushing his t-shirt as it went up. Soft lips descended on his navel as a tongue flicked and sucked at the dip as the hands began to play with his nipples. He knew then, what was going to happen. He knew he was going to be raped. And he felt terror and absolute disgust at himself as he felt himself harden against his will.

The lips travelled upward, tongue et all, until it softly flicked a nipple. Itachi couldnt help it. He released a soft, almost inaudible, moan. The rough tongue gently rubbed and sucked the nipple, almost savoring it. Gentle nips had him panting with pleasure. Then it turned harsh and sucked on it strongly. Itachi almost screamed. He was slowly being tortured. He was by no means a virgin. He'd had his share of men and women. But never had he found himself so helplessly drowning in pleasure.

Those sinful lips and tongue shifted to his other nipple and began their slow assault once again. This time Itachi couldnt help it, he moaned a long stretched out moan. If this was a ploy to break him Itachi would have been incredibly ashamed to admit he would have shattered as easily as glass. And yet, somehow he knew it wasn't. It was probably that feeling that allowed him to let his guard down.

Soft hands kneaded his waist and then travelled down to the outside of his thighs, caressing gently as it slid down to the knees. They shifted towards the inner side and traced their way back up, pushing his legs apart as wide was possible as they did so. Itachi held his breath in anticipation. Those torturous hands touched everything in between but the place he needed it the most. He gritted his teeth refusing to let his frustration be known to his assailant. But he was hurting so much. He desperately needed to be touched.

All of a sudden it stopped. The only thing left were the hands, still pressing his thighs as far apart as it could, and Itachi groaned loudly when he realized that he was being stared at. He'd never been so turned on before. And he couldn't believe that he was about to blow his load over a pair of eyes that stared at his most private area like a cheap slut, but he was. He could feel the precum oozing heavily from his tip and dripping down his length. And he was so very close to begging to be touched.

He felt the man's body shift, for he knew by now that it was a man, and he felt a weight settle in between his legs. he felt the body keep his legs apart while it hovered over him. A hand fisted his hair and pulled it until his neck was taut and open for assault. Itachi let out a loud moan when he finally felt a hand softly caress the tip of his weeping length. It played with the head delicately, finger tips gently dipping into the slit every once in a while, and then the hand would firmly stroke down his shaft before repeating the process again. Itachi was going crazy. He couldnt bare the agony.

"Please," it finally slipped form his lips.

Soft lips descended over his mouth, ravaging it like a wild beast, while the hand moved alternately to his balls and to the prostate area below it and began to massage it. Itachi began to writhe. He knew he was close. The beast pulled his hair harder and bit his throbbing vein.

Itachi felt a ragged breath next to his ear.

"Scream for me," the beast whispered huskily.

"AAhhhhhhh.." Itachi screamed as he was pushed over the edge without even being touched.

Before he could come down from his high he heard a soft click and his hands were free. A few seconds later the inky blackness lifted as well and moonlight flooded his room.

Itachi sat in his room as he came down from his high, going through everything that had happened that night. He came to certain conclusions. He was sure this wasnt an attack by the enemy so that meant it was someone from Konoha. The person was skillful so he ruled out the civilian population. In fact the man was so skillful he was able to trap the famous Itachi so that could only mean the person had to atleast be a Jounin, and most probably ANBU. But somehow the intimacy with which the man had touched him and his knowledge of Itachi's bedroom made him feel it was definitely someone he knew on a personal level.

"So he wants to play huh," Itachi thought. That was fine with him. Tomorrow he would go hunting. He would find out who had the guts take him on and see if he could hold his own without darkness protecting him. And then he would destroy the man. Because as much as he enjoyed that night nobody toyed with Uchiha Itachi and got away with it.

Let the games begin.


End file.
